The Vixen's Charm
by Stateria
Summary: All Champions are selected and thrown head first into a tournament.When you are told that you could basically have anything you want if you win.Obviously you wouldn't care if you had a choice or not,especially if you are told you respawn when you die what happens when suddenly the rules in the tournament change and you suddenly need to fight for your life?(Ahri/FemOC)R&R


Top of the tree…

Branch…

Ground…

Head on rock.

That was the combination that ending up equaling Keira's first death in her first ever match within the League of Legends. If she had it her way she would have never have joined the League. As far as she was concerned the entire thing was one big hoax, or it would make more sense if she said that this entire thing was just one bizarre dream . There was no way that some man who called himself The Summoner had the power to grant the winners of the League one wish each. She just couldn't wrap her head around the idea. However at the moment her head was broken on top of a stone that she had landed on when she fell from the top of a tree, so she began to think that maybe she was crazy too. It took her a few frightening and painful minutes before she finally fell unconscious and was absorbed into a bright light.

She was hoping that she would have been able to snipe people from a branch with her gun, but what she didn't take into account was that… Even though she may have been chosen to fight in the League… It didn't make her skills any better than they had been before she was taken from her home.

She was still the small, clumsy, idiot that she was before she met the summoner.

And now she was a broken idiot.

When she was told that if she died in the tournament she would respawn she didn't believe it. Her plan had been to stay alive the entire tournament. She didn't know exactly how many matches there were going to be, she just needed to stay alive long enough for her to win that wish, and take anyone down who got in her way.

Which failed miserably.

Keira didn't get a choice if she wanted to be in this tournament or not. The summoner literally grabbed people and kidnapped them and brought them to a world that was definitely not their own before it was explained.

So Keira was not the only scared, confused, and lost person in that world… In fact, there were creatures and other people there from other worlds that could make your jaw drop just by looking at them.

In Keira's case… Seeing a woman with a fox tail and fox ears… That was not something that she saw everyday back in her own world. At first she obviously thought that they were fake, but when she saw that tail move and those ears flick in the direction of sound. Yeah she was convinced that the place she had been taken to was not real. She had actually almost fainted right then and there. But of course that woman was not the strangest thing that she had seen. There were creatures that could be defined as giant bugs, and even those were 'Champions' who were to fight in the tournament.

Even though Keira didn't want to be in the tournament, when she heard that the summoner had the power to give her anything she wanted even she shut up and listened long enough for him to explain she considered it.

It was as if the Summoner had chosen people who needed and wanted something bad enough that they would go as far as to harm another person.

A man in a cloak; The summoner literally knocked on her front door, she opened it, and he grabbed her. Then there was a flash of light before she was dropped in a world that was very much not like her own. She had been about to attack when he explained.

Yes she didn't get a choice.

No she didn't want to do it because she didn't exactly believe that any of this was real…

Now she found herself in her first ever match and it was definitely not going as planned at all.

There was a flash of light before Keira's body fell out of it and onto the platform where she had first been when the match had first started. She landed on the solid ground with a thud and a grunt before she sat up with a frantic look on her face.

Was she dead?

She gave herself a quick pat down and found that her whole body was still intact.

But when her hand flew to her head in search of the injury she had suffered she only found fresh blood, no wound or bump… However she did have a splitting headache that felt as though she was being whacked on the head with a hammer.

So it was true…

You really couldn't die the tournament…

She reached over for her gun and sword that were lying next to her before she stood up.

But the moment she stood up there was a loud siren before a voice boomed overhead, announcing that the match was now over and for all the Champions to stand still as they were about to be teleported out of the arena.

However..

There was one little detail that Keira kept forgetting.

The tournament hadn't even started yet.

The match she had been in…

Was only a practice match.

And she had not even up against real people.

Instead they were 'Shadow dummies' the summoner had organized for her to practice on.

Keira had not even made a single kill.

The arena only had Keira in it at the time of the practice.

Every single Champion had the chance to practice rounds on their free time. No one had actually seen the real tournament grounds yet.

She sighed as she was beamed out of the arena. She landed outside the area on a platform that was surrounded by other Champions. She looked around with a not so pleased look on her face.

It seems that everyone had the chance to watch as the Champions practiced…

When Keira looked around to see that many people were very amused by her performance she knew that she had already made her mark… And not a very good one.

She shoved past all the other champions and began to make her way back to the living quarters that had been given to her when she first arrived.

At that point all Keira knew was that she needed to get better and fast. The first real match was going to happen in a few days and she couldn't even make a single kill on a stupid practice dummy.

The Champions were going to be selected and split up and put into teams that they were going to be in for the tournament. She could only imagine the joy on the faces of her future teammates when they found out that Keira was going to be on their team.


End file.
